Jagdpanther
The Jagdpanther is a tier 4 German tank destroyer. It was added in the Tank Destroyer update, along with the M36 Jackson, M36B1, and A30 Challenger. About In 1942, the Waffenamt was initially awarded the job of designing a Panzerjaeger with an 8.8cm Pak L/71 gun. This design was to be based on Panther chassis components after Krupp determined that most of the Panther's drive train can be taken over unmodified, but would require minor changes to the hull armor. The Waffenamt wanted the first vehicle completed in June 1943, with production to commence in July. On October 15th, 1942, it was decided that Damiler-Benz would continue design development of the vehicle because they were to commence production in the Summer of 1943. This version of the 8.8 cm Sturmgescheutz was to have a 100-mm-thick frontal glacis plate and 60-mm-thick side armor to match the Panther II. By May 4th, 1943, the decision was made to cancel production of the Panther II and continue production of the Panther I. Several simplified modifications from the Panther II were incorporated into the Sturmgeschuetz 8.8 cm, such as reducing the frontal glacis plate thickness from 100 mm to 80 mm, and the lower frontal glacis plate and superstructure to 50 mm. However, because of the limited production space at Damiler-Benz Werk 40 in Berlin and problems reaching the deadline for production, by May 23rd, 1943, the decision was made to produce the 8.8 cm Sturmgeschuetz at Miag in Braunschweig, which was also given the job of completed the detailed design work. Miag completed the two trial Panzerjaeger "Panther" in between October and November 1943 and commenced develivery of the Jagdpanther series production in January of 1944. However, as a result of the Allied bombing raids at Miag, MNH in Hannover and MBA in Potsdam-Drewitz, were ordered to deliver the Jagdpanthers starting in November of 1944. By the end of the war, 417 Jagdpanthers were produced. The variant in-game In Tankery, the Jagdpanther model is based off the G2 variant. The G2 variant had the second drivers periscope removed and a centered rear tow coupling was added. In the engine compartment, two cooling pipes were added on the left side in order to cool the engine exhaust maniford. Its main armament, the monobloc 8.8 cm Pak 43/3, was replaced with a section 8.8 cm Pak 43/3, with its gun mantlet thickness also increased. The rear deck layout was also changed in order to resemble the engine deck layout of the Panther Ausf.G. Playstyle Pros: * Excellent tier 4 gun characteristics such as a high DPM and excellent damage per shot. * Somewhat thick armor which could bounce multiple enemy rounds. Cons: * The tanks traverse speed is quite sluggish, so make sure to not flanked by enemy tanks like the AMX 13 75. * Horrible reverse speed, so do not resort to firing, then moving back into cover and repeat. * A large profile makes your tank an easy target at close and medium ranges. * Worst health pool for it's kind of size can get easily destroyed. Real Life Trivia * The Jagdpanther in-game is the G2 variant, but for some reason excludes the drivers periscope. Category:Germany Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Premium Category:Tank Destroyers